Daisuke Narumi
Daisuke Narumi is a first year rookie at Josei High. Appearance Narumi is a very tall and buff high school boy. He has spikey, dark hair that is combed to the back, with a few hairs sticking out at the front. He plays with jersey number 9. Personality Narumi is very arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. As a way of concentration, he listens to heavy metal and reads porn magazines.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 19 His love for erotic women is further expressed when he heard Seirin had a female coach and he was dissappointed when he saw Riko, expecting a sexy woman with nice curves.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 2 It seems that his tension on-court goes up when he knows a sexy woman is present, which didn't happen with Riko. Plot Winter Cup preliminaries Narumi first appears in the dressing room of Josei High in the Winter Cup building. He is seen "concentrating" while listening to heavy metal and looking at porn. The other players have a conversation, but Narumi ignores them until he hears that Seirin's coach is a woman, to which he reacts hopefully. Kawase says that they won't have any problem against Seirin, because they will release Narumi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 81, page 21 Both teams come on the court and Narumi sights. He complains to Kawase that he gave him false hope. He explains himself pointing at Riko, Seirin's coach, and says that he's greatly disappointed. He yells that he expected a sexy woman but that she has no sexiness at all. Riko is very angered and orders Seirin to slaughter them.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 3 The match eventually begins. Josei begins the match with double-teaming Seirin's rookie, Taiga Kagami. Because of this, they manages to lead the match with 5 – 13. Again, Kagami loses the ball and Narumi comments that this will be a piece of cake. Kawase warns him to not let his guard down. The match restarts and Kiyoshi takes the ball to the hoop. Narumi is guarding him and predicts by Kiyoshi's movements that he'll take a hook shot. He thinks by himself that he will easily block it.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 9 But then, Kiyoshi uses his abnormally large hands to change his movements and pass it to Hyūga. Narumi is foiled. Hyūga scores a three-pointer and later steals the ball and it ends up with Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi goes up again an Narumi doesn't know if he is going to hook shot or pass. Kiyoshi changes his movements again, easily passes him and makes a lay-up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 82, page 12 Narumi thinks by himself that he can't read his movements at all and that his timing for releasing the ball is exceptionally late, giving him the advantage of postponement. Narumi concludes that he won't be able to stop him. He decides that he can't do anything at defense, but he can just slam through when attacking. This was a mistake, as Kiyoshi still plays as a center and blocks it easily. The match continues with Seirin completely taking the upperhand and Narumi still not able to do something about Kiyoshi. Josei's double-team on Kagami loosens at Kagami finally breaks through. He drives to the goal, but Narumi immediatly covers him. He yells at him that the match isn't over yet. Kagami is glad that he can still go up against a guy like him, but says that he'll end it right now. Kagami jumps from the freethrow-line and seems to float in the air. Narumi is amazed that there are high school boys that can jump that high. Kagami finishes the game with dunking the ball.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 15 Narumi hasn't been seen since. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Josei High